<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>okurimono (贈り物) by lavendericecoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308360">okurimono (贈り物)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee'>lavendericecoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlas AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Atlas AU, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partial Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, They/Them Pronouns for Lorelei (Borderlands), They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Unresolved Sexual Tension, attempt at haikus, background FL4K/Zer0, for one chapter tho, or idiots in general</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:19:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Not a bomb. Just a device with a message for Rhys. Trust me on that,” this time an emoji of both winking and showing off a tongue [;P] appeared on the surface of Zer0’s helmet.</i><br/> <br/><i>Ah. So they were</i> definitely <i>trying to mess him up. In a way. Unfortunately, he really didn’t have any other options. Almost with a defeat, Timothy took the ECHOrecorder right from their hands and looked around it again.</i><br/> </p><p>Or Zer0 gives Timothy a peculiar mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys &amp; Zer0 (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence &amp; Zer0, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlas AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ageru (あげる)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title from this fic comes from one convo with my prof, since after lessons we can ask him different lang questions and all</p><p>me: is there a fancy word for a gift in japanese?<br/>prof: okurimono? but wait, gift for who<br/>me: for a boyfriend.....or a girlfriend<br/>prof: then I'd go for purezento (プレゼント), it's much less obliging<br/>me: ok</p><p>and I went with the first one anyway</p><p>also that's my first ever multichapter work! I hope it works well &lt;3<br/>I actually started writing this in march I think? it took me just so long to get it right sjkbsn I also dedicate it to my jpns prof and also to the lesson of あげる/もらう/くれる. I feel nothing but contempt for both of them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena was right – there was nothing better than the coffee right from Atlas branded latte machines.</p><p>Even nowadays she kept the sentiment. Funnily enough, Timothy was almost certain that Rhys kept the standard so high just to please her. But if it meant that he could enjoy such a high variety of quality brews, of course he wouldn’t have anything against it. Sometimes a good old death glare did more than thousands of words.</p><p>Right after his guard shift had finished, he prompted himself right to one of the lounges. Rhys has made sure his workers had some choice spaces where they could spend time during their breaks. Fully equipped with comfortable couches, kitchen-like counters for making beverages, and other ways to make the past times between duties much more enjoyable.</p><p>Timothy just like usual decided to knock off on the couch. Drinking his favorite latte blend, checking out the newest updates on everything near and far on the ECHOnet. And maybe trying not to get distracted and end up watching way too many cat videos on kurwa, ECHOcast może.</p><p>In other times, Tim took out his notebook and filled it with dialogue snippets he got along the day. He enjoyed drawing too, mindlessly scribbling anything on his mind. Though lately there’s been only one thing on his mind and his sketches reminded him of it in the most embarrassing way. So he decided to withdraw from it, at least for today.</p><p>There was no denying moments like these were one of Timothy’s favorite times of the day. Moments to just sit back and enjoy himself, after at least a part of the work is done. Immerse himself in the thoughts, lingering around him throughout the day. And that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Focusing on his ECHOdevice’s screen, he thought deeply of the work, plot points of his novels, what he needed to buy – anything and everything.</p><p>“Timothy Lawrence.”</p><p>A sudden sound of monotone and precise voice cut through his thoughts. Timothy yelped at the surprise, almost spilling out his drink. Then he breathed out, focusing on who was standing and staring right back at him.</p><p>“Huh. I really like your name. Five fine syllables,” Zer0 continued their haiku and decided to sit down on the couch beside him.</p><p>No matter how long he’s known them, it always came to Tim’s surprise that Zer0 was… Zer0. Always sleek and secretive, moving without a single noise beside them. Speaking almost exclusively in haikus but never really talking about who they were or what they do. Not that anyone really needed to know so. And Timothy respected that. He himself knew best that sometimes the past is better left unspoken.</p><p>Zer0 and he were… Well, Timothy always wanted to say friends but there was something holding him from doing so. Maybe it was the thought of how little Zer0 wanted to show themself. They both didn’t talk much, yet there was this quiet understanding between them both. Maybe Timothy really had his way when it came to much quieter types.</p><p>Or maybe he just liked Zer0, since they were there to put a bullet in Jack’s head. Either way, Timothy always wanted to appreciate their quiet understanding. Even if he wasn’t sure if it was mutual.</p><p>“Hiii-, Zer0. Anything interesting going on?” Tim started a little awkwardly, shooting them a smile.</p><p>“Nothing interesting,” they answered briefly. Then they flashed a sleeping symbol [ZZZ] on their visor and sat back in a proper pose.</p><p>Were they actually sleeping? Or it was just a way to show how bored they were? Either way, knowing that he didn’t have too much to add, Timothy shrugged and continued sipping his coffee. His eyes tried focusing on his ECHOdevice, yet still kept glancing towards Zer0. This time he wanted to be prepared for any of their cues before they could strike him down with a surprise.</p><p>But nothing changed. They sat in one place, the sound of their breath really quiet, almost inaudible. Checking for any sort of suggestion from a person who didn’t even have a visible face was driving him crazy. Tension in the air but still unable to even ask what was going on. Damn, Zer0 knew how to make an impression.</p><p>“I have noticed that you’re staring. Is everything alright, Timothy?” their muted and robotic voice seemed much more understanding in this moment. Along with a question mark [?] appearing on their face.</p><p>Right. Nothing could really pass through Zer0’s eyes, didn’t it. Well, if they even had eyes.</p><p>Trying his hardest not to think too much about it, Tim cleared his throat and answered, “No! Nono, that’s nothing- Actually, yeah, it’s killing me.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with a little kill,” they continued. Tim could’ve sworn he’s heard the tiniest bits of irony behind their voice. “What’s on your mind then? Please, do tell me.”</p><p>What even <em>was</em> on his mind at this moment? Nothing, really, he just wanted to know what was going on with Zer0. They never really spent time in the lounges, preferring much quieter and private spaces. If they were there, they had to have a good reason. And maybe Timothy was just a little too curious as if what it was this time.</p><p>“Why are you here?” he asked without a second thought but quickly readjusted himself. “Ah geez, sorry, Zer0, I didn’t mean it in <em>that</em> way, you know. It’s just. Hah. Yeah. Just wonderin’ how did you end up in the lounge. You don’t seem the kind of person to spend time here. Right.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Zer0 reassured him in their own way. “You are correct. This time I have a thing – your eyes only.”</p><p>Before Timothy could ask any more questions, he saw them bring up something to their thighs. Maybe it was the stress, but he hasn’t noticed that they’ve brought a little bag with them. Guess, even the mysterious assassins needed something to carry around their things.</p><p>Zer0 rummaged through it for a second but quickly found what they were looking for. With a swift motion, they took it from the bag and flashed it right before Timothy’s eyes.</p><p>“ECHOrecording. Sent by an anonymous. Bring it back to Rhys,” they explained shortly and exchanged their arms towards Tim.</p><p>The device was nothing really out of this place. Just some ECHO in tones of red, similar to Atlas red surrounding everyone and everything on Promethea. It didn’t stand out in anything, just a plain old regular device almost everyone in the six galaxies had with them. Yet this bugged Timothy more than he could truly express. There clearly was something going on, something Zer0 didn’t want to tell him in detail.</p><p>“Juuust that? An ECHOdevice?” he eyed both the dreaded object and Zer0 themself. Still hesitant to take it, he waited for further explanation.</p><p>But it was Zer0 he was talking to. Demanding a further explanation from them wasn’t very smart.</p><p>Well, Timothy knew he himself wasn’t very smart either. Might as well be worth a try.</p><p>“Not a bomb. Just a device with a message for Rhys. Trust me on that,” this time an emoji of both winking and showing off a tongue [;P] appeared on the surface of Zer0’s helmet.</p><p>Ah. So they were <em>definitely</em> trying to mess him up. In a way. Unfortunately, he really didn’t have any other options. Almost with a defeat, Timothy took the ECHOrecorder right from their hands and looked around it again.</p><p>For sure Zer0 was right, it didn’t seem like a bomb. There really was nothing standing out about it, except for the fact that it was dedicated specially for Rhys. Messaging the CEO was no joke and Timothy already knew that. And not even messaging him directly? Whoever sent it, must have been desperate for any kind of contact with Rhys. Or very shy to ask Rhys about it upfront.</p><p>Okay, maybe then Timothy understood that anonymous just a little more.</p><p>“Wait, who even sent it?” Timothy kept asking.</p><p>Immediately, their visor flashed with a big red straight faced emoji [:I]. Almost to scold him, Zer0 muttered, “Respect privacy.”</p><p>“…Right.”</p><p>If this was supposed to ease Timothy’s doubts, then it definitely hadn’t worked out. At this point though, Zer0’s secretiveness and closed off nature screamed towards the fact that they were impatient with Tim. That they might have had enough of the small talk. Not wanting to end up with a katana in his stomach, Timothy cleared his throat.</p><p>“Aaalright then. Better get the machine workin’, cupcake,” oh no. His Jack talk was bad <em>enough </em>on its own but talking to Zer0? He just wanted to jump out of the nearest window of the facility. “Geez, again, sorry, you. You know how it’s with me, hah. I uh, better get going to his office.”</p><p>Right when he got up from the couch and was ready to head in the direction of Rhys’ office, Timothy was held off by the tug on his elbow. He stopped for a moment, curious to what it was again. And looking over his shoulder, Timothy saw Zer0 hanging onto the fabric of his sweater, holding him in one place. That and all around crypticness of his mission didn’t fill him with any needed confidence.</p><p>“One more thing. Don’t tell him I gave you that device. Just say it’s from you,” they said, as simple as that.</p><p>“Wow wow wow, seriously? From me? When I don’t even know what in the hell is in there? Don’t you think that, I don’t know, it will make him even more suspicious? Cause that eh, definitely made me suspicious,” he tried tugging his arm away from Zer0 but surprisingly, they had more strength in them than he could think of.</p><p>Not that he needed any more reasons to be afraid of them but here we go.</p><p>“No cause for alarm. Give them time to show themself. Like blooming flowers.”</p><p>By “they” Timothy assumed, Zer0 meant the actual person who sent that message. If it was an actual person. Then their helmet flashed with another symbol, a kanji Timothy couldn’t really understand [花]. Hopefully, it didn’t mean “death”.</p><p>Great, now Zer0 moved past their semi-explanative phase, straight to the confusing haikus about life, death and whatnots. Even as a writer himself, Timothy could never bring himself to like or understand poetry. Sometimes things were better said straight to the face not hidden behind thousands of descriptions. Oh, the irony.</p><p>“Okay uh, I <em>guess</em> I trust you with this,” Timothy sighed defeatedly and let out a shaky chuckle. “Sooo, off to his office.”</p><p>And another tug of his sweater. At this point, Timothy truly doubted he’d ever leave the lounge.</p><p>He looked behind his shoulders but nothing changed. No new emoticon, not a single difference in their stance. With each passing second or even message, Timothy felt more and more unsettled. But well, Zer0’s word was of the highest importance, better to listen to everything.</p><p>“He is not where you would seek. Go to his mansion, you know where it is,” was Zer0’s final comment on the situation.</p><p>Well, at least this one gave some straightforward information right for Tim. Maybe they decided to put mercy on his sufferings by getting to the point, instead of making him wrap his head around the haikus. Or they just wanted him to go away as soon as possible. Either way, the relief overcame Timothy, as he let his shoulders tense.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, okay, well, thanks for the heads-up, Zer0,” he replied fast, hoping to get away from their grip. “Then I guess, I better get, uhm. Going. Yeah, see ya later!”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Timothy almost sprinted right from the lounge. Every single part of this conversation made him way too uncomfortable. And it wasn’t even anything too bad! They just wanted him to deliver some ECHOrecording for the CEO, that was all. It was probably some item from the mission they just came back from or some poor poor informant from another company has decided that the Atlas assassin would be the best pick to pass information. And now it was time for Tim, to simply deliver it and have it over with. Piece of cake.</p><p>Back at the lounge, Zer0 hadn’t moved an inch. Their visor simply displayed an emoticon with an evil smile [&gt;:)].</p>
<hr/><p>Of <em>course</em>, Timothy knew where Rhys’ mansion was. Since he was invited over there. Several times. Which still seemed unreal for him.</p><p>Regardless, Timothy knew his way around Promethea. At least he tried to, getting used to living there. It was actually simpler than he’d anticipated, once he got past all of the sights of skyscrapers and the complicated corridors. They weren’t as convoluted as the ones at Jackpot, which was a nice change of pace. And maybe getting lost once or twice in Meridian was more enjoyable than troublesome. That’s how he had learnt.</p><p>But he still used the GPS for the most part.</p><p>Timothy looked carefully, thinking of the security system that Rhys had installed in his manor (the CEO never had enough security behind him, as he’s always said). Fortunately, Rhys had already reprogrammed the system to let him in. It was still a surprise for him, how quickly he was ready to readjust his everything to Timothy. As well as, how any of the implications of it went over Tim’s head anyways.</p><p>He parked his car in the usual spot and sat inside for a while, sighing heavily. His sight moving back to the second front seat, where now the dreaded ECHOdevice laid peacefully. Like it was nothing too important, just a quest from his colleague. That was all, nothing too exciting. And it was probably best to regard it as such. So Timothy picked up the device and walked right outside.</p><p>Eyeing his surroundings, Timothy knew it was a safe way to go forward. The situation was still a little unclear for him. Why was Rhys exactly at his mansion now, instead of spending time at the office? And why was that ECHO so important that Tim simply <em>had to </em>drive all his way back there, just to give it to him? Not that he had anything super important to do at the moment. It actually had filled some dead space in his schedule. Still, it left him the tiniest bits too startled.</p><p>Regardless of why, he rang the doorbell. Immediately via speaker he could’ve heard Rhys’ voice.</p><p>“Uh, hello? Who’s there?”</p><p>“Hii, Rhys, it’s Tim,” he started, tapping his hands together. Even if Rhys couldn’t see him, he still felt quite uneasy.</p><p>“Tim? Yeah, what’s up?” Rhys asked, trying his best not to delve into too demanding questions.</p><p>“I have something to deliver for you. Can I come in for a sec?”</p><p>A beat of silence on the other side of the speaker. Timothy could just imagine him, thinking way too hard onto this.</p><p>“Sure, just let me… Open the door for you,” he finally said with an ease.</p><p>Though the silence between the request and the permission <em>was</em> somewhat intimidating, it didn’t faze Timothy too much. Upon hearing the click of the door lock, he’s decided to drop his dreaded doubts and simply focus on the delivery. With a somewhat confident step, he entered the house.</p><p>At first, Timothy noticed how little really has changed since the last time he was around there. Which probably didn’t say anything, since that last time was about two days ago. Right. Well, times like these and especially, missions like these, it was hard to get that much of a coherent thought out of Timothy. Still, he proceeded bravely.</p><p>But maybe this is what startled him the most. It was too normal, too quiet. Rhys’ giant mansion, kept a little messy as always, and just as always having some unnecessary stuff laying around. Hey, if it didn’t have some of his clothes or left bowls now <em>then</em> Timothy would have a reason to feel uneasy. He watched his step, looking around, just to catch a glimpse of his friend.</p><p>“Rhys? Hellooo, where are y-“ he called louder, stepping over some more laundry. God, either he’d have to yell at him or plainly take his clothes and wash them himself.</p><p>“Right here?”</p><p>To which, Timothy let out the smallest of yelps. How many times this day.</p><p>“Agh, bro, don’t scare me like,” he started, readjusting himself to the vertical. “…That. Wow.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh, <em>no</em>.</p><p>And now before his eyes was no one other than Rhys Strongfork, the CEO of Atlas. That was something he knew, obviously. You’d have to be from another edge of the galaxy (or a killer casino) to not know that. The question of <em>how</em> did this man look was… A completely different kind of a query.</p><p>Right of the bat, what he was wearing… Really didn’t leave too much to Tim’s imagination. As in, Rhys only had his boxer briefs (oh, his damn, long long legs) and a shirt with untied tie hanging loose on. And a pair of socks with a starry pattern – Rhys would definitely want him to note that. What was even more worth noting, was that Rhys’ shirt wasn’t put on properly, oh no. Only several of the buttons by the end were actually done. Which left all of the top section almost completely shown.</p><p>To say that Timothy was looking at his chest was a definite understatement. His eyes followed right onto his pecks especially, looking over onto his blue tattoo. There were very much so rare moments where Rhys showed it. Mostly, Tim could only see several lines by his collarbone or at his forearm. But he really has never seen it so closely at its so-called roots. He looked over the ink, trying to catch any and every detail of it. Or just of Rhys, in general.</p><p>Droplets of water still clung onto his skin in several places. Some even ran down over but Timothy for sure didn’t want to focus on them too much. Not now. His mind almost rushed to assume anything but then he noticed the dampness of Rhys’ hair. <em>Right</em>, so he must’ve just had a shower. Heh. Explanatory enough.</p><p>So Timothy just stood there, observing each and every bit of Rhys. Along with his rounded face and pinkish hue of skin. The brown and blue eyes, he loved so much, one so deep and rich in color, other electric and dreamy. And maybe even his button nose and mustache. He’s met so many people who said that it didn’t fit Rhys in the slightest but Timothy… Liked it. For some reason, it just completed his look, made him look almost more important. These guys could go to hell, Rhys could make everything work.</p><p>Oh god, he was so beautiful.</p><p>“Um… Tim? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Right. And now he was just mercilessly gawking at Rhys, overanalyzing every inch of him. Shit.</p><p>“Oh! Nono, it’s totally okay, I promise, nothing bad, it’s all okay,” Timothy laughed nervously, stepping from one foot to the other. “Geez, you’re… Really pretty.”</p><p>Timothy’s eyes opened wider, as he instinctively bit his bottom lip. And he <em>definitely</em> shouldn’t have said so.</p><p>Suddenly the pink color of Rhys’ cheeks got much darker, “Thank… You? Anyways, uhm, what’s up? You didn’t drop a message, sooo what brings you here?”</p><p>
  <em>The perspective of seeing you with barely anything on, you sexy-</em>
</p><p>A loud cough escaped Timothy’s mouth as he brought the ECHOdevice to Rhys’ eyes, “ECHO. Recorder. From me, yes. I wanted to. Give. You. This already. Not to, uh. Wait.”</p><p>Well, that was better than his first thought. <em>Good going</em>, he thought to himself, <em>at least, you’re not saying complete out of mind bullshit like during the Jackpot days</em>. He should actually give himself more credit, he was trying his best to hold off any unnecessary comment.</p><p>Not to Timothy’s surprise, Rhys eyed the object suspiciously.</p><p>“Why was it so important to deliver it right now?” he blinked several times. “Not that I don’t want <em>you</em> around, I, ehm… God, that sounded terrible.”</p><p>
  <em>Baby, please, just let me handle your shirt, you still have way too many buttons on-</em>
</p><p>“Rhys, c’mon, I understood, no worries here,” Timothy reached out his hand. Maybe he was way too eager just to reach to him and reassure him, so his hand zipped immediately, “I. Don’t really know, I just. Had to make you see it. So I. Delivered… It.”</p><p>Fraction by fraction, this time you will make sure not to say anything too embarrassing. That’s how he wanted to control it anyway. Goddamn Jack talk would be too easy to ruin everything on the spot. Timothy had to play safe.</p><p>Still not too sold on the perspective, Rhys’ ECHOeye started glowing in that familiar blue light. Wait, no, that meant…</p><p>“Are you scanning me?” Timothy said in the smallest voice possible.</p><p>
  <em>Not that I wouldn’t let you scan me, you can see me through and through, however you want-</em>
</p><p>“Oh, <em>no</em>, not you, Tim, uh,” Rhys reassured him quickly, “I am scanning that <em>ECHO</em>, I just… It’s not that I don’t trust you! I just wanted to make sure, hah.”</p><p>“Yyyeah, yeah, go ahead.”</p><p>What else could Timothy do than to just let him do it. Actually, it was a stupid idea <em>not</em> to simply use an ECHOeye on this. Timothy scolded himself in his mind. He himself was halfblind but day after day, he’s thought of more about actually getting a proper ECHOeye. The one he had with Jack’s mask was ultimately useless, just there to appear properly. Now, seeing Rhys being able to access the Atlas database was even more tempting. For sure, it would reduce the awkwardness of unexpected packages from his colleague.</p><p>And in his mind, Timothy could already see which shade he would choose for his ECHO.</p><p>Before he could say anything else, Rhys’ ECHOeye returned to its usual color. Rhys hummed something underneath his breath, still eyeing it suspiciously. If Zer0 was there, Timothy would deliver them the biggest and proudest “I told you so” in the six galaxies.</p><p>“It’s… Clear, I guess,” nodded Rhys and sighed. “Sorry, I’m just so out of touch today, I don’t know what it is. I thought that maybe some time in my house would do some good for me but nothing works.”</p><p>
  <em>Obviously, it has to work when you’re coming out of the shower, looking like Adonis himself, basked in glory and many other things-</em>
</p><p>“Iiii, totally get it, Rhys, days like these suck. Just take a day off and relax, it’ll be better. I can handle some stuff for you, you know. One word and I’m, uh. I’m at your command,” Timothy admitted with a smile.</p><p>If that was the most coherent sentence had to offer, it was a pretty good start, he couldn’t lie. Only if he didn’t feel his cheeks burn like crazy afterwards.</p><p>And Rhys seemed to think so too, flashing him the softest smile he could’ve had. Oh, how Timothy felt his heart tremble in his chest, just by this little sight. What the hell was he even doing to him, with just the smallest actions.</p><p>“You’re too good for me, Tim. How was I even handling this without you.”</p><p>“Pffsh, nah, you’re just having a bad day, everybody has these,” the smile on Timothy’s face got way too dreamy, as his sight still couldn’t stop focusing on the lines of his tattoo. In an instant, he pulled himself together and cleared his throat, “Yeah, so, I think I’ll just place this ECHO and get going. I’m probably out of time, gotta get back to work.”</p><p>Promptly, he put down the dreaded recorder onto one of Rhys’ drawers. Mission almost completed.</p><p>“Alright then, I’ll listen to it. Thanks, Tim. Wait! Actually…” suddenly, Rhys’ posture got straighter, as he rushed towards one of his drawers. He pulled out a stack of documents, put up cleanly. The difference between Rhys and the Atlas CEO Rhys Strongfork was still so staggering for Tim. “Can you put these in my office? Nothing too important, I just prefer to have them there, not with my personal stuff.”</p><p>Rhys handed him the documents. Immediately, Timothy took the stack onto his hands, brushing his fingers against Rhys’, for a moment too long. Oh, he was so deep into this, even just that simple touch made him a bit too startled.</p><p>“Y-yes, sure, of course, Rhys, I will handle it. No need to ask, anything for you, just god, <em>please</em>, marry me.”</p><p>Oh god. And he definitely didn’t want to say <em>this</em>.</p><p>Still holding onto the stack of documents, Rhys looked at him with his eyes getting bigger with each second. There was also that shade of red, now even more so prominent on his round cheeks. Oh god, oh no, what did Timothy do. So he started laughing loudly to hide any of his remarks. At least that might do.</p><p>“I MEAN, I didn’t say- Ehm, I will handle. This. Yes. What’s up with you, anything good, business going… Business-y?”</p><p>Rhys blinked several times. Again. This couldn’t get any worse, could it.</p><p>“Tim, are you okay? You’re all red on the face and. You know.”</p><p>“YES, perfectly fine, I jussst,” he had to find a good way out of this situation, just what should he- Oh. <em>O</em>f <em>course</em>, “Gotta go! Bye, Rhyyss, byeeee!”</p><p>“Uhm. See ya, Tim!”</p><p>Timothy sprinted out of his house, almost as if his life depended on it. Or at least, his dignity.</p>
<hr/><p>How many times did he have to smash his head against the steering wheel? Tim had no idea. He just knew whatever number he was on, wasn’t enough.</p><p>It wasn’t anything new to Timothy. With his god awful injected Jack genes, he was used to spewing bullshit and saying anything his mind offered him. It was a habit, an awful habit. Every day, he wanted to handle himself and gain more control. For the most part, he even succeeded in doing so. But there were some slip ups. And he should definitely just apologize and go on with his life.</p><p>But it didn’t feel so easy, when it was his boss. His boss on who he was… Maybe crushing. Possibly. Most likely.</p><p>Scratch that. It was <em>Rhys</em>. And there was no way, he could deny how hard he was crushing on him.</p><p>Well, how could he not actually? He was so forward and charismatic. Innovative, go-getter, ambitious. Always having his first foot forward, wanting to catch the greatest plan and make the future brighter. And underneath all of that, he was… Caring. And sweet. And a little awkward but in such adorable sense, Timothy couldn’t help but find it a virtue.</p><p>He only showed his softer side for certain people, yes, but Tim <em>was</em> one of these people. Meeting him after hours, experiencing so many of his spare time with him. Where he could just dedicate his time to Timothy. He was also so passionate. In every sense of the word, in each sphere of life.</p><p>Not to mention that… He really was the first one to see Timothy as someone else than just his mask. That he was the one to give him a chance, always advocating for him and making sure everything worked perfectly for him on Promethea. Timothy understood how long it took for Rhys to get himself together and be himself without any façade. Maybe the reason why he wanted to help Tim so much was because. He simply understood. And maybe he didn’t want anyone else to be put through this self-discovery on his own. Like he was forced to.</p><p>Rhys was… The kind of hope, the kind of light Tim’s life needed. And a force that could draw him into the furthest places in the six galaxies, just knowing that he will be by his side. Just to see his mind and hear him being all excited. Look into his eyes and see the most starry future he never dared to dream of. And nothing else was better than seeing Rhys happy, content, like he had everything he’s ever wanted. When Timothy was ready to give him everything he’s ever wanted.</p><p>Yeah. Not to mention, he was… Just so damn beautiful. But that was the additional note.</p><p>Another slam onto his steering wheel. How could someone like Rhys ever want someone like Timothy. Especially since he <em>knew</em> that he was also screwed over by Jack. Stories like Timothy’s never had a good ending. So why would he ever dream for more, when the way he helped him, the way he looked at him was more than he could ever wish for.</p><p>Tim sighed loudly. Well, he made an ass of himself in front of his crush, while delivering god knows what by request of his cryptic coworker. How old he was to deal with shit like this.</p><p>So he walked off the car, onto the HQ’s building. He changed himself over to his guard outfit again, ready to take on his next shift. His troubled mind didn’t stop for a second, letting his thoughts be polluted by doubts and insecurities. And damn, Timothy had a lot of them.</p><p>“How was the mission?”</p><p>Sudden voice cut through the silence, as Timothy walked past the aquarium corridors. How the <em>hell</em> did they keep doing it.</p><p>But Timothy didn’t have time for any kind of game. It became all too clear all too quickly. There <em>was</em> a reason why Zer0 put him through that. And the voice in Tim’s head made him way too convinced that they knew what they were doing, down to a t. And all of this had its twisted and unclear purpose.</p><p>In just this moment, Timothy didn’t think of the goddamn insecurities or whatever the hell he’s said in the mansion. He just wanted to know <em>why</em>.</p><p>“Youuuuuu,” he started, furrowing his brows. “You just <em>knew</em>, this was going to happen, don’t you.”</p><p>Zer0 didn’t answer outright. They just flashed a big red winky face [;)] on their helmet.</p><p>Right. At least, Timothy was perfectly sure he didn’t imagine anything.</p><p>“Well, thanks to you, I just made an ass of myself right before Rhys and-“ he grumbled something underneath his nose. “Why would you even want me to do this? Anyway?”</p><p>He crossed his arms, ready to hear some more cryptic bullshit. Maybe his patience was running way too low, maybe he just wanted to forget what went down. Or maybe, he just hoped for Rhys to be able to look him in the eye afterwards.</p><p>But Zer0 didn’t seem to follow their usual cues.</p><p>“Timothy and Rhys. Also five fine syllables. Draw your conclusions.”</p><p>As expected, they didn’t elaborate further. Just showed a heart emoji [&lt;3] on their visor and left the room immediately after. Like nothing has ever happened.</p><p>Timothy’s cheeks never burned harder than in this exact moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>will Tim and Rhys stop acting like idiots? will Zer0 become a little less cryptic? what was in that ECHO? all these and many more shall be answered in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. morau (もらう)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also known as, how after watching way too many weapon guides by JoltzDude139, I singlehandedly invented the way Atlas snipers in bl3 could work. gearbox, my dms are opened</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did stepping into the HQ of his own company feel like a goddamn intruder attack.</p><p>After spending most of his day simply staying at his mansion, Rhys had a reason to feel a little weird. But maybe not like an intruder, for crying out loud. Yet… There he was. Looking through the corridors and the sectors of the HQ. Being greeted and “yes sir”ed by his workers. He examined their work, answered several questions left by his PA over his ECHOmessage board and made sure that any additional doubts were cleared off. All in all, besides the terribly disconnected start of the day, Rhys was getting back on track.</p><p>Just how in the hell could he truly say so, when his mind shifted back to one thing only.</p><p>The ECHOdevice he carried with him suddenly felt much more heavy than he’d like to admit. It’s been on his mind, ever since Timothy dropped it at his place. First, as to why he would do this, what was so special about it that he <em>had to</em> be delivered directly to his house. And second, after he finally listened to it, he couldn’t help simply to ask… Why. Maybe with additional, what did it even mean.</p><p>Well… Timothy himself brought it, so there had to be a reason behind all of this. Rhys just wasn’t sure what kind of an answer he’d like to hear. For some reason, his cheeks felt like they were burning by the mere thought of what might’ve been going with Timothy and his relationship to him.</p><p>Oh god, why was the idea of that “possible reason” making him so happy anyway. Or flustered. Whatever.</p><p>Regardless of what was the <em>actual</em> reason, Rhys firstly made his way back to his office. It was always some sort of a haven for him. Where at least he could collect his thoughts and work on what was important. Even if others came by, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t just quickly tell them how busy he was on focus on what was important. That made it perfect – a workplace only for him.</p><p>Before he sat down, he noticed a stack of documents, laying right on his desk. Neatly put together, just as he wanted. Rhys smiled to himself. He knew exactly he could always count on Timothy, no matter what kind of request he could give him. To which, Rhys sighed heavily.</p><p>Again – why exactly?</p><p>With a swift motion, he took out the ECHO from his pocket. He eyed it from all the sides, his expression changing to a more unsure one.</p><p>It probably wasn’t even “that deep”, right? He sent it because it reminded him of Rhys. Oh no, that was an even worse explanation, how to omit it. It’s not like he didn’t like it but just the sole implications… Rhys’ mind started to hurt, wondering way too much about all of this.</p><p>“Hello, Rhys. How did you enjoy your casual day? You’re quite early.”</p><p>A monotone voice got him away from his thoughts. Honestly at this point, he should’ve gotten used to it. Yet with all the doubts and dissecting the situation way too many times, way too precisely, he couldn’t help but let his guards down way too much. Rhys almost scolded himself for this in his mind. The CEO never really could let himself do so. Even it just turned out to be his friend.</p><p>“Ahh, honestly I just felt like I gotta sort some stuff up here. I can’t let everything wait till the last minute, you know how it is,” Rhys answered, looking for any kind of emoticon to appear on their visor.</p><p>“You do seem troubled. I thought you wanted some time to simply breathe out,” Zer0 noticed and, just as Rhys looked forward to, displayed a confused emoticon [:?].</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, it’s…” Rhys started. But he stopped immediately.</p><p>In actuality… It seemed like the perfect opportunity to ease his troubles presented itself right in front of him. And Rhys didn’t even have to do anything.</p><p>Who else could know best what was going on between coworkers than Zer0? Outsiders might have considered it a blind bet but Rhys knew them well. He just knew that behind all of this secrecy, they knew everything near and far. Not only on Promethea, too. So really, if there was one person who knew exactly <em>why</em> Timothy could send them an ECHO like this, it had to be Zer0.</p><p>Rhys cleared his throat and started anew.</p><p>“Zer0, listen, ehm… Have you talked with Tim lately?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Right. Either they did and didn’t want to tell him or they really had no idea what was going on. With Zer0 it was always a roulette. That’s why it was time for another approach.</p><p>“Okay but have you maybe. Noticed anything about him? Anything special in the way he acted? Or something?” Rhys asked again, trying to get the proper answer.</p><p>“Well, what exactly?” Zer0 struck him back.</p><p>Yeah… What exactly could they even notice. And what would Rhys even ask for in all of this. He felt his cheeks getting even more so hot, while thinking of the possible implications. Was it really that hard to outright ask them if they knew if Timothy was interested in Rhys?</p><p>No no no, way too to the point. Rhys had to be more <em>subtle</em>.</p><p>Right when he realized so, his mind was struck was another idea. Oh, that was just the perfect way to approach it, how did it take him so long to realize.</p><p>“I don’t know… Have you overheard him maybe. I don’t know, talking about someone else? Has he mentioned anyone in particular, like…” why was it so hard for him to just say it, goddamn.</p><p>“Like what? Saying if he’s attracted to someone?” fortunately, Zer0 didn’t want to play his games.</p><p>Rhys blinked twice, “…Yeah.”</p><p>To which Zer0 flashed three big red dots on their visor […]. They were thinking, of course. But for some reason Rhys always hated when they did that. As if it was only there to play with time. And maybe his patience too.</p><p>“Then, nothing outright,” they commented, finally.</p><p>Well. At least, that was some sort of a lead in this. They weren’t telling Rhys the whole truth. And frankly, it was alright for Rhys, he could work around it. The choice of their wording especially, left Rhys more than curious. There was the lead – now it was time for him to follow it through. Along with asking Zer0, just how they would do this themself.</p><p>Without the haiku part. Yes.</p><p>“Nothing outright? So you mean, he did maybe. <em>Suggest</em> that he was into someone?” Rhys tried again.</p><p>Just a single clue, that was all he was asking for. Cause what if Timothy simply got confused and delivered him the wrong ECHO? I mean, lord knew how many ECHOs he had with him. And how many people he contacted with these. It was probably that he confused two ECHOs with each other and that’s how Rhys got this device. But why did he feel that weird sting in his chest, by the thought of Timothy confusing his messages and wanting to deliver this one exactly to someone else. Other than Rhys.</p><p>“I don’t know of such,” okay, maybe that was a little clearer than before. Along with that shrugging emoji at their helmet [¯\_(ツ)_/¯]. At least that was <em>that</em>. Yet, quickly they added. “But why does it interest you so much. Simply ask him.”</p><p>Rhys pursed his lips together. Okay. Maybe it was about time to be outright. Especially in front of his friend, someone who he trusted. Even if Zer0 had their own peculiarities, they were there for him. And they always knew what to say, no doubt about it. Maybe, just maybe, they would know how to ease his worries. Or stop beating around the bush and just tell him that yes, he was in fact crushing hard on his closest friend. That’d work too.</p><p>“Ah, you know… Tim… He stopped by my house today. And not in any business manor or anything, at least I didn’t get that from him. He just delivered an ECHO to me, said I had to see it now. He was super nervous too,” Rhys laughed awkwardly, remembering Timothy’s flushed face. The more he thought about it, the less doubts he started to have. “And, uh. Let’s just say this ECHO was kind of straightforward enough.”</p><p>Tapping onto the surface of his desk, Rhys thought deeply about all of this. He did it, he said it out. What to do now, though? He kept on glancing over from his tapping fingers to Zer0, waiting for any response. They didn’t change their stance, only stood in one place with their back straightened.</p><p>“But how do you feel about this? Are you happy?”</p><p>That was… Surprisingly a good question.</p><p>Cause after all this time, wondering what it meant from Timothy’s side, he hasn’t exactly considered what <em>he</em> felt after all. Damn, maybe the fact that Zer0 didn’t flash any emoticon at him, made it even more easy for him to simply. Think through.</p><p>Timothy was… His friend, yes. Yet, he still couldn’t help himself but to smile to himself at the thought of him. Of seeing him every day, of his smile and his bubbly voice telling him what he wrote yesterday or what his cats did. It was infective, honestly. Timothy just made him happy by simply existing, by being there at Atlas with him.</p><p>It was weird to think. Maybe even weirder to say out. But he did think of so before. That Timothy might mean something else to him now. Like someone he was waiting for, all his life. Someone who understood him better than anyone else. Someone who saw him as Rhys, not as an important arms dealer CEO from the front cover. How rare he felt it lately, how often even he slipped into thinking of himself, as just that.</p><p>As if when Timothy came into his life, Rhys could simply breathe out, stop rushing forward meaninglessly. That, however strange it was, Tim was there to slow down his time and reassure him that life wasn’t only the corporate race. How he changed all of his plans, and for the better too. And in return, Rhys did all he could to make Promethea feel like home to him. Cause weirdly enough, that’s how he felt with Timothy after all.</p><p>Knowing, he phased off way too hard, Rhys cleared his throat and finally looked at Zer0. Hopefully, into their covered eyes. If there really was a one person Rhys could admit it to, it had to be Zer0.</p><p>“I guess so? I mean… Startled mostly but, yeah. Yeah, I am happy about it,” Rhys gave them a small yet genuine smile. Coming right from his pounding heart.</p><p>“C’mon. Go get him,” they answered, this time showing a flustered face [&gt;_&lt;] on their visor. As if Rhys needed any other encouragement.</p><p>He grabbed the ECHO into his hands and eyed it one more time. Swallowing roughly, he pursed his lips, almost in a pout. Doubts took over him again, making him think of the worst possible ending to all of this. Okay, maybe he did need that encouragement.</p><p>“You really think so? I should go off, ask him and get that answer, whatever the hell would it be?” Rhys shrugged and gesticulated vaguely with his hands.</p><p>“Yes. That’s what I meant.”</p><p><em>Now</em> Rhys didn’t need any more of the pep talk. They were right. Rhys needed an answer and he was gonna get it. If he was gonna get rejected, then at least he’d know. But by god, everything inside Rhys just pleaded that maybe… Tim did mean so. And that it was the best cue and call for action he could ever get.</p><p>So he sighed heavily, “Thanks, Zer0, I needed that.” He stopped once more and asked, “Test range shootings, right? I think his guard shift already ended-“</p><p>“Correct. He was heading there,” Zer0 confirmed.</p><p>“Right! Right, sorry, I. Ugh, I feel like my head’s gonna fall off,” he once more took a deep breath. “Thanks, again.”</p><p>“No problem. Go forth.”</p><p>And so Rhys rushed from his office to the lower floor of the Atlas facility. Zer0 once more just stood in one place, watching him go and flashed a kanji symbol [勝] on their visor.</p><hr/><p>Waiting in the elevator felt like an eternity.</p><p>Rhys tapped his foot, watching the floors go by. It almost made him angry that he actually chose Timothy’s room to be further into the facility. But at the same time, he requested it. And how Rhys could possibly say no.</p><p>As well as the completely built-in elevator, contrary to many other elevators in the facility which showed the clear view right over onto Promethea. Knowing Tim’s fear of heights though, he designed another one that would lead straight to his place without any unnecessary views. Actually, he started designing such to replace all previously existing elevators in the HQ. Rhys definitely didn’t like admitting that it was all because of… Him.</p><p>The quiet <em>ping!</em> of the correct floor took him back away from his thoughts. Rhys fixed up his vest and pushed forward. Then noticing a mirror in the halls, he stopped for a moment just to get a better look of himself. He ruffled his hair a little, fixed his stance and let his tie a little looser. As well as let his shirt be a little more opened by unbuttoning several of the buttons. Rhys then took another look at himself and gave himself an overconfident smile. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>With an easier step, he approached Timothy’s test range room. Rhys from the start knew that… It might’ve been better to give Tim his personal space. Both by the fact that he didn’t trust anyone at Atlas yet fully and also by the fact that Timothy himself seemed to like it better. Without the need of small talk with other Lancemen, focusing solely on his job and no fear of accidentally slipping into his Jack induced talk in front of wrong people.</p><p>Rhys figured that just as he needed his personal office, Tim needed his private test zone. Another thing he built solely for him. The feelings that have been holding him in contempt throughout the whole day surely didn’t want to stop by admitting this to himself. But Timothy deserved this, he wanted to argue with himself. And that was a good enough excuse for him, not to question it further.</p><p>He stopped by the doorframe of the space, hoping to quickly check if he’s even there. Just from this distance, Rhys could catch a glimpse of Tim, all concentrated on his target.</p><p>And… Oh, god.</p><p>Timothy stood in one place, holding tightly to his sniper rifle. It was still a prototype, one of the newest Rhys worked on. Since Timothy outright told him that during his Vault Hunter days, he preferred to go for Hyperion snipers, Rhys figured that he’d be the best one to test them out. And maybe the reason why he even started working on such prototypes was… More obvious than it should. Damn.</p><p>Regardless, Rhys watched Timothy from afar. His feet tightly grounded him in place, as he looked through the scope to get the perfect shot. Rhys had noticed his leather jacket and red sweater right on one of the armchairs in the nearby lounge. Also specifically for him.</p><p>Maybe it really wasn’t the most, how to say, <em>appropriate</em>, yet Rhys couldn’t help but gawk at him, remembering all the details. His fitted black jeans and his t-shirt. Now… Saying that his t-shirt left next to nothing to Rhys’ imagination would’ve been an understatement. It clung tightly to his torso, showing his muscles perfectly. Oh god, how could he be so well-built, Rhys’ face suddenly got hotter. He then looked over to Timothy’s strong arms, covered in both scars and freckles. Two things that made Timothy who he was. And if Rhys was honest, he’d say that he appreciated both of these things completely. Not to use that. Other word.</p><p>Finally, Rhys settled onto Timothy’s face. Just as before, his blue scar with its striking shade and gentle freckles. Like the best way to describe Timothy himself, both striking and gentle at the same time. Sweet, yet with that right amount of battle experience to be tougher than most people gave him credit for. Actually, that was another word Rhys definitely would use to describe him – underestimated. But not to be overlooked and disregarded. Timothy Lawrence sure was a hidden gem.</p><p>Timothy looked through the scope, eye set on the target. Quite literally, turning his blind eye to Rhys. In all honesty, he didn’t mind. Only eyed from Timothy to his objective, observing his work in awe.</p><p>Right as Tim took the additional test range shooter job, Rhys asked Moxxi back at Sanctuary III, if she could send him some of these lifeless cardboard cutouts of Handsome Jack. If Vault Hunters already used him for their practice, why couldn’t he be a dummy for an <em>ex-</em>Vault Hunter? When she agreed and Rhys took them back to Promethea, Tim was nothing less than amused.</p><p>In an instant, he changed his grip. Precisely, he shot a tracker dot right onto cardboard Jack’s forehead. He counted several seconds between, as he took off the scope and ducked immediately. Flipping backwards, Tim took another position and with a single push, switched to the proper firing mode. From there, he released one shot, this time not looking through the scope. And the bullet landed strictly, in the place Timothy previously aimed for. Again, Timothy counted underneath his breath, readying himself for the effect of the bullet. After that, the bullet released the corrosive dot, destroying his target in a matter of seconds. To which, Tim could only smile from a side, satisfaction running through him.</p><p>Holy <em>shit</em>.</p><p>Not to mention just, uh, <em>everything</em> but Rhys couldn’t do anything but to glance back at him, all starry-eyed. Oh god, right, it must’ve been about an hour in, remembering his schedule. That’s why Tim stood there, a little exhausted. A little more sweaty than Rhys previously noted. So he had to work out before as well. Duly noted, Rhys remarked in his mind.</p><p>“Uhm, Rhys? You comin’ or what?” suddenly, Timothy’s voice brought him back to reality.</p><p>Oh. He knew exactly from the start that he was there. And that he was simply looking from afar.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Hoping he hadn’t noticed, Rhys hid the ECHO more securely than before. He then proceeded to loudly clear his throat, “YES, yes. Sorry, that must’ve been. Creepier than I wanted it to be.”</p><p>He approached Timothy, who was still focusing mostly onto his sniper. Or more importantly, his target, “I don’t mind, you’re my boss after all. Should’ve expected an examination.”</p><p>Another shot, this time without the tracker with full scope. The bullet hit, obviously but for some reason it didn’t have the same splash radius as before. They both eyed the rifle suspiciously.</p><p>“It’s not an examination, you know, just a- just a, uh. Let’s say a friendly ask around,” Rhys tried to defend himself. God, how thankful he was that Timothy most likely had a harder time seeing him now. “Although, I think this sniper needs an examination. Did you have any other problems?”</p><p>“Tracker needs a tiny bit more work, if it’s up to me. Sometimes it works, sometimes it just pfbbltt- And nothing,” Timothy hid his tongue right after. It amused Rhys probably more than it actually should. “And as you’ve seen, the corrosive bullets sometimes don’t want to be. Corrosive.”</p><p>Rhys nodded carefully, “Sure, sure. I’ll work on that. Write that on your report, I’ll get to it.”</p><p>“Sure thing, boss.”</p><p>And the next bullet hit the dummy. This time more accurately so. Maybe it was Timothy’s now furrowed brows or simply the general feeling, but Rhys felt his guts turn around a little too much. Oh, he got it. The corporate Rhys has returned, the one that would recite the weapon stats in his sleep but couldn’t focus enough to answer back to a simple message. Of course, he <em>had to</em> be that corporate bitch sometimes (most of the time) but it wasn’t even the main focus today. Seeing Timothy’s distant expression certainly hasn’t helped so.</p><p>Still, Rhys felt himself losing the exact grip, while looking at Timothy’s features. His focused expression, his distant right eye, his fluffy thick waves of hair. Oh, he was so beautiful. Without a second thought, he felt his hand move right back to Tim’s bangs. Seeing how they started to fall into his left eye, Rhys swept them away, tucking the wave back right behind his ear. His hand might have lingered in place for a bit longer than it should be between two platonic friends and coworkers. But who could complain. Or note, for that matter.</p><p>Maybe Timothy deliberately withdrew himself, feeling his touch. But then he broke the silence, “Thanks… I think I needed that for a better vision.”</p><p>Better vision. Having his hair be fixed from his blind eye bettered his vision. Yeah, Rhys didn’t buy it at all. Yet, any of his doubts or suspicions have been put away by Timothy’s gentle smile. As stupid as it seemed at first, he was certainly glad he did so. Even if to just touch his warmer skin, be just the tiniest bits of closer to him.</p><p>“No problem, always here to help you out,” so Rhys smiled as well, playing his game right back. Soon enough, he was interrupted by another one of his thoughts. Right. He was in fact on a <em>mission</em>, “Tim, listen…”</p><p>To which, Timothy finally looked away from his scope. He straightened his back, almost uncomfortably so, before letting out a helpless sound. Rhys stood there dumbfounded, waiting for another cue. Did he do something wrong, was it all that bad, oh no, he really didn’t want Timothy to feel bad or anything, he just wanted to-</p><p>“Rhys, can I go… First?” Tim asked in a small voice.</p><p>He nodded, “Go ahead.”</p><p>Timothy put away his sniper rifle and turned away to face Rhys exactly. Well, face, of course, but there was no way he could properly look him in the eye. Then he let out a loud sigh. It certainly hasn’t indicated anything good.</p><p>“Look, I… I’m sorry? For the mansion, really, it’s just that, Iii. I really still can’t handle the Jack talk too well, haha. You know you feel good for a moment and then the good ole Jack has to come in with his stupid goddamn “hey, kiddos!” and. All that. A-And, I know how uncomfortable it can be, and-“</p><p>“Tim.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I really don’t mind.”</p><p>“<em>Huh</em>.”</p><p>And to this there really was no lie. True, it did startle Rhys a good amount, especially considering what Timothy has <em>said</em> (if he heard him correctly, Rhys thought). But in reality, he truly hasn’t minded. Timothy has stated so many times to him, how dreadful it was to be aware that his every second word might be something terribly abysmal and… To put it best “Jack-like”. That’s why Rhys learnt to follow its patterns and recognize whatever was beyond Tim’s control. And to support him, seeing how much he actually controlled it anyway.</p><p>Judging from the beginning to now, Rhys was actually proud how far Tim had come. And that he was trying all this time. What else could he do than to support him and look past the faux pas of sorts.</p><p>“Look, it was a slip up, okay? I seriously don’t mind it, it’s beyond your control. It’s fine, Tim. Happens to the best,” he admitted, his left hand instinctively reaching out to Timothy’s right one. Their fingers brushed for a second, in a delicate, yet such calming motion. Rhys just knew how a simple thing like this could do wonders for Timothy.</p><p>“You mean it?” their gazes finally met, as Timothy looked deeply into his eyes. How wonderfully his blue eye has shined in this dimmed light, Rhys thought to himself.</p><p>“Of course. Just forget about it, I already did.”</p><p>“Thanks. I really just… Thanks, just thanks, Rhys.” Timothy looked away again, trying to gather correct words. “Man, I… Shit, I really thought I was a goner back there,” he added with a laugh.</p><p>Right. Now Rhys remembered why it must’ve taken such a toll on Timothy. The weirdest sense of satisfaction crept onto him, making him grin definitely too slyly.</p><p>“What? Was I that distracting?”</p><p>“Ooohoh, you have more effect on others than you realize. Trust me,” he answered, accenting the last tones. Tim then looked around, seemingly trying to decide on what to do next. “Rhys, you mind if I…?”</p><p>With just one move, he gestured onto his shirt. That goddamn tight t-shirt which now had several sweat stains on it. Or maybe, he pointed onto his beautifully built body. Now, that was an option Rhys certainly wouldn’t mind. Either way, looking closer onto his chest, Rhys felt as if his brain stopped working.</p><p>Oh, that <em>asshole</em>, he was for sure doing it on purpose-</p><p>“Sure. Sure, yes, go ahead, I am. Not stopping you in the slightest,” Rhys blurted out, making his cheeks burn so much more brighter.</p><p>Smile shined onto Timothy’s features. The more knowing ones for sure, Rhys noticed pressing his lips together. Then with one move, he took off his fitted t-shirt. Well, Rhys was definitely right thinking that this t-shirt left absolutely nothing to imagination, cause. Damn. Goddamn.</p><p>As Timothy went around to drink some well needed water after the shootout, Rhys couldn’t help but. Stare. Stare completely at his chest, so muscular, moving slowly as Timothy drank more and more. Sweat still visible on his skin, his torso like every other part of him covered both in freckles and scars. Suddenly, Rhys wished Timothy would come by his house in a lot later hours. After that training for sure.</p><p>Shit. He must’ve been still doing this on purpose. Not that Rhys was complaining.</p><p>Emptying the whole bottle, Timothy looked back at Rhys somewhat expectantly.</p><p>“You… You had a thing for me, right? Not that I. Wanna get you out of here, the opposite actually, em,” trying to catch the correct words, Timothy started anew. “You had something for me?”</p><p>Just this one question struck Rhys down completely. As the final blow, the absolute overkill. Oh right. He was there with a purpose other than helplessly gawking onto the chest of his… Friend, yes, that was the word. Or just watching him work in general. Either way, the reminder shook Rhys to the core, almost wishing he’d never brought it up upon himself.</p><p>He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. How the hell could he even address something like <em>that</em> now.</p><p>“Tim, you’ve sent me an ECHO, right?”</p><p>“…Yes,” he said carefully.</p><p>“And you couldn’t tell me what <em>was</em> in that ECHO,” Rhys continued.</p><p>Timothy shifted his sight, “I didn’t wanna ruin the surprise. And all.”</p><p>Rhys took a deep breath. Now he really just wanted answers, whatever the hell would they be.</p><p>“Tim, why did you send me Digby Vermouth’s greatest love song collection?”</p><p>If Rhys was dumbfounded before, he really had nothing on Timothy. His mouth opened a little, as his pupils seemed to go smaller. The atmosphere between them tensing to the core. Rhys tried to avoid that drilling stare but he just couldn’t. He had to say something, anything, just to make it a little less awkward.</p><p>“I mean, I <em>appreciate</em> it, you know I like him but. You drove all the way to my mansion just to give it to me? And that “it couldn’t wait”? Look, Tim, thanks but <em>why</em>,” Rhys muttered.</p><p>It has been on his mind all day long. Right after Timothy left, he took the ECHO and listened to it throughout, while trying to focus on other important duties of his. Which was next to impossible, as the ECHO right from his dearest friend and maybe someone he had to admit he was crushing on consisted of nothing but love songs. All for Rhys. And that definitely wasn’t something ambiguous.</p><p>“…<em>That</em> was in the ECHO?” Timothy asked after a second of painful silence.</p><p>“You didn’t <em>know</em>??” Rhys struck him back down with a question. What the hell was even going here.</p><p>Shifting his eyesight, Timothy’s face stopped looking surprised. Now the mixture of both fluster and anger showed on his face, “That son of a <em>bitch</em>.”</p><p>Okay. At this point, Rhys didn’t even pretend to understand what was going on.</p><p>“What son of a bitch? Tim, what’s going on.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll tell you. Firstly, Zer0 comes to the goddamn lounge acting like a lunatic and <em>then</em> they make me deliver an ECHO that apparently consists of sax love songs,” Timothy gritted, burying his hand into his hair.</p><p>“They?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>they</em>.”</p><p>“I mean… They also wanted me to… Go here…” Rhys said quietly, almost exclusively to himself. Didn’t stop Timothy for catching it and thinking over.</p><p>And in this one second, it all became too obvious. Tim’s awkwardness, the crypticness of the situation, the fact that even he didn’t know what the hell was going on. Because he really just. Didn’t know. It was all because of their swift plan.</p><p>“I’m gonna murder Zer0,” they both remarked in the same moment. And then looked right at each other, both of their faces flushed with darker red shade.</p><p>Maybe Zer0’s plan worked too well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>at first I wanted this fic to be only 2 parter buuut then I just thought that it needs one more chapter to have its conclusion. so join me next time 🎷🎷</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. itadaku (いただく) (chapter 2 alternate ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a joke<br/>and a dumb one for that matter<br/>sflkbnfgkjbfnk just an alternate ending for the chapter 2, out of season april fools joke. posting this as sth before the last chapter, which Im gonna post tomoro</p><p> </p><p>(blame Spok)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You… You had a thing for me, right? Not that I. Wanna get you out of here, the opposite actually, em,” trying to catch the correct words, Timothy started anew. “You had something for me?”</p><p>Just this one question struck Rhys down completely. As the final blow, the absolute overkill. Oh right. He was there with a purpose other than helplessly gawking onto the chest of his… Friend, yes, that was the word. No, maybe at this point it wasn’t even the correct word. Not after that ECHO. Well, either gawking at him or just watching him work in general. Still, the reminder shook Rhys to the core, almost wishing he’d never brought it up upon himself.</p><p>He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. How the hell could he even address something like <em>that</em> now. As if the contents of the ECHO didn’t speak for itself far louder than any of Rhys’ words. Maybe even Timothy’s words.</p><p>Ah, hell. He brought it up, he’s the one who has some explaining to do. Rhys cleared his throat and started.</p><p>“Tim, you’ve sent me an ECHO, right?”</p><p>“…Yes,” he said carefully.</p><p>“And you couldn’t tell me what <em>was</em> in that ECHO,” Rhys continued.</p><p>Timothy shifted his sight, “I didn’t wanna ruin the surprise. And all.”</p><p><em>The surprise</em>, now that was a way to put it. Actually, out of every single way to describe it, Rhys definitely didn’t expect this one. So here it was right before his eyes. He meant it. He did it on purpose.</p><p>Now Rhys had no idea if Timothy just had infinite amount of confidence and so called game (though, he definitely had game, Rhys couldn’t lie) or did he lose his mind completely. Better ask.</p><p>“Tim, why did you send me a high quality copy of “Handsome Jack Tames Pandora?””</p><p>A beat of silence. Or actually no, this kind of silence that spoke more than any word could and so thick you could actually cut a knife through it. Shit.</p><p>If Rhys was dumbfounded, he probably had nothing on how Timothy looked in this exact moment. Standing in one place, shoulders slumped, hands almost twitching. His mouth was opened and his face… Actually, Rhys has never seen a person who could blush so hard. And he knew the way <em>he</em> blushed, so it really was a sight to behold. Timothy’s whole face went red in the mere seconds between Rhys’ words and realization of his.</p><p>Okay, but Rhys tried. He tried to say it as normally as possible. It’s not like he walked up to Timothy  to ask if he purposefully sent him a copy of the porno movie he starred in. Even if it was exactly that.</p><p>It sure did explain a lot of Tim’s behavior at his place, his stutters and inability of holding onto one thought. Rhys didn’t mind, obviously, but he was really curious as if to see what was in that such important ECHO.</p><p>Then he pressed play. And everything was clear. Or maybe clear was a terrible way to put it.</p><p>Regardless, Rhys watched it. And then the other movies included within this ECHO. All of them porn and all of them clearly starring Timothy.</p><p>(He was sure Handsome Jack would have never had such an amazingly built body as Timothy, so it was obvious.)</p><p>Rhys cleared his throat again, “I mean I watched it, again, actually but. I really don’t understand because for me that’s more than, uh. <em>Straightforward</em>, but I just wanted to ask, why in this form exactly?”</p><p>Timothy still couldn’t muster any word and his eyes seemed to go even smaller.</p><p>“Cause if you meant <em>this</em>, and I really don’t know what else could it mean, then you know that there are better ways? To ask? Not that I don’t, ehm, appreci- <em>No</em>, I mean maybe? I mean, just you could’ve been more forward than- Even if you just wanted to ask for nudes, you could just-“</p><p>“RHYS, oh my god, I didn’t want to-,” Timothy snapped back but then hid his face in one of his palms and muttered. “I’m gonna murder Zer0.”</p><p>“What do they have to do with all this?” Rhys asked, trying to put it all together. With no luck.</p><p>“THEY were the one who went back to the lounge and asked me to deliver… This. Thing,” he continued, gesturing vaguely to the ECHOrecorder.</p><p>Wait. If Zer0 was the one who made Timothy deliver that ECHO, then…</p><p>“But they also wanted me to come by your place… Now,” Rhys said, underneath his breath.</p><p>“That <em>asshole</em>,” they said in the exact same moment.</p><p>His stare met Timothy’s and held onto this. One thing Rhys knew about Timothy was that it was very much so hard to break a mutual stare of his. So even if it was clear that he’d rather not look Rhys in the eyes, he just… Couldn’t stop. Or maybe actually it was the reason, after all. Maybe he <em>wanted</em> to keep this stare. At the actual thought of this Rhys’ cheek burned even harder.</p><p>Still, they stayed in one place, both with their stormy thoughts and way too many questions to ask. When they both worked themselves up to break the stare, Rhys’ eyes still kept on catching glances to Timothy’s still exposed chest. God, he was so well-built, he definitely got better with time like a bottle of a perfect wine. And maybe gained more freckles as the time went by, who knew.</p><p>Tim pressed his lips together. Suddenly, he almost snapped again, realizing a crucial detail, “Wait a minute… Did- Did you really say <em>again</em>? Jesus christ, Rhys, did you seriously watch that god awful porno more than once?”</p><p>“Haven’t you seen the posters, they’re everywhere on Promethea! And it was waaay before we’ve even met!” Rhys tried to cement his stance.</p><p>Yes, he had to admit, he did watch this goddamn movie way back. The local cinema really insisted on playing it way more times than it was necessary and… One day, Rhys just decided to check it out. He didn’t even know it was Tim but seeing the credits seemed a little too obvious for him. Especially after Timothy’s words now.</p><p>And he watched it again now. Blindly thinking that maybe this was a different version or there was something else to it. Or maybe because of different reasons, knowing that it was Tim at this exact moment. And then he watched all other remaining sent movies, which included a bunch of other classics such as “Handsome Jack’s Day Off” or “Handsome Jack Destroys Helios”. All which credited Timothy.</p><p>Wow, that last one really didn’t age at all.</p><p>“Why did you even go see it?? I thought you hated Jack and well, good riddance,” Timothy persisted.</p><p>“I-I- I was curious! Just <em>curious</em>,” Rhys tried to defend himself with the very last bits of dignity left. Like the smallest chunk possible.</p><p>The sound that escaped Timothy was probably the most helpless thing Rhys had ever heard in his entire life. As he once more hid his flushed face into his palms, Rhys continued to just. Stare. Well, alright, wow, that was probably the worst thing he could’ve done but just how beautiful he looked now, how wonderful his bare chest looked and-</p><p>“OKAY, please, let’s just go find Zer0 and. I don’t know, at best hear what they have to say and at worst. I really don’t wanna know,” Timothy concluded, clasping his hands.</p><p>Rhys glanced back at Timothy’s arms. He knew Zer0 and their combat skills, sure but. Damn, Timothy was also an ex-Vault Hunter, they had something to be afraid of.</p><p>“Okay, okay, okay, I think they’re with the Lance now, so let’s just go,” Rhys nodded. “But maybe you, ehm,” he added, gesturing to Tim’s <em>wonderfully looking</em> chest.</p><p>“…Right.”</p><p>Timothy then rushed to the little locker room, changing himself up. Several times in a row, Rhys could catch his glances, still flustered and with some sort of unspoken words between them. Like there really was something <em>he</em> also wanted to know. But at this point, Rhys probably really didn’t want to push him any further.</p><p>Yet. Hell, Rhys had one last question.</p><p>“Okay, Tim but was that really your-“</p><p>“NO and let’s just go to Zer0.”</p><p>Now, that was just worth knowing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kureru (くれる)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and I did it, I actually did it. even with the deadline I set for myself gdamn</p><p> </p><p>someone help these idiots</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this point, even the mere sound of tapping with a foot was too overwhelming.</p><p>Neither of them had spoken too much afterwards. Timothy had promptly gone to change himself up (with some more stuttering involved. And despite Rhys’ reassurances that it was alright, he didn’t quite buy it), as Rhys started checking Zer0’s schedule over on his cybernetic arm. The screen shined before his eyes, notifying him that in fact, they had finished the work for today. And that honestly meant, they could be anywhere.</p><p>With that information, they both had decided to go to the main space of the HQ and figure something from there. Without further discussion. Along with much more flushed cheeks and way too quick agreements. Damn.</p><p>And so they instantly caught the elevator, waiting to arrive at the correct floor. Standing on the opposite sides, still avoiding looking at the right direction of the other.</p><p>Maybe that wasn’t exactly 100% true. Rhys kept on staring at the ceiling intensely, while still once or twice catching that glance of Timothy in the corner of his eyes. Yet he didn’t stop for long enough to see any kinds of differences in Timothy.</p><p>In Rhys’ mind, it was a good thing. Yes, he didn’t even have a clue on how he responded to this whole ECHO thing but at the same time… What if his reaction would be of disappointment or dishearten. What if it wasn’t the same as what Rhys felt this morning, almost happy to have an excuse to go to Timothy’s training space. It truly was best to keep unspoken.</p><p>Cause he himself has already kind of… Came to peace with it. Or actually, after that talk with Zer0, Rhys was more than sure that he wanted this to be sent on purpose. He was happy with that random spike of (as he didn’t want to dread the word) <em>affection</em>. Cause maybe it was time to admit to himself that maybe his feelings for Tim did change. But if what he felt to Timothy wasn’t mutual, then there was no use in pursuing so. If only Rhys, well. Knew for sure.</p><p>It was staggering, if he was being honest. Almost suffocating, especially in a small space of an Atlas elevator. His mind went all over the place, both fearing Timothy’s true reaction and thinking of the way out of this. The floors passed by for what felt like the eternity and Rhys could only hold onto the dreaded ECHO and tap his foot.</p><p>Although it could’ve been an over-exaggeration, Rhys could’ve sworn, he saw Timothy’s posture flinch at the smallest of sounds of him tapping his foot. He looked at the ground and tried to finally speak with Timothy but the shamefulness of his had won. Honestly, any kind of move of his which could disturb him was the last thing Rhys would’ve wanted.</p><p>In a moment, elevator doors opened and the sight of the main space of the HQ had never felt so soothing.</p><p>Rhys rushed to the door and immediately, felt himself bumping over to Timothy. <em>Crap</em>. Muttering several “sorry”s between each other, they escaped the obvious trapdoor and went forward. This time Rhys could definitely see Tim biting his bottom lip and walking a little slower. Oh, this just kept getting worse and worse for them.</p><p>Even with so, Timothy decided to take the smallest of chances. He cleared his throat and started anew, “Sooo. Any idea where we could get the info or anythin’?”</p><p>At this point, Rhys had figured out what they had to do. Or well, to who they had to go to. The answer was so obvious, it was probably because of all the embarrassment, he only thought of it now. And Rhys already hated the wording he came up for that, in his head.</p><p>“Tim, who’s the biggest gossiper in Atlas,” Rhys asked so dryly, it didn’t exactly seem like a question.</p><p>“Zer0.”</p><p>So, he didn’t fall into his trap. The corners of Rhys’ mouth went up in amusement, “And who’s the second biggest gossiper in Atlas?”</p><p>This answer demanded some more thought process from Timothy. As they scrolled past the various plants and red walls of the Atlas corridors, Rhys’ eyes went all around to see if they could find that certain someone they had to get information from.</p><p>Another door opened in front of them and Rhys exhaled in relief. At least finding them was easy enough.</p><p>In one of the lounges sat that particular person. “Sat” was probably the wrong word, as they laid on the sofa, propping their legs up upon the table in front of them. With their hair all wild, still wearing their Crimson Lance outfit. They probably have just gone back from the field, relaxing after another patrol. And of course, it wouldn’t be them, if they didn’t have a coffee mug right in their hands.</p><p>The more Rhys thought, the more he started thinking if he actually put “having a caffeine addiction” as one of the requirements of being an Atlas employee.</p><p>“Oooooh,” Timothy stopped in the place and then added with a hushed voice, “Lorelei, of course, why didn’t I think of them.”</p><p>“We’ll just ask, I’m <em>sure</em> they know where Zer0 is or know a person who kno-“</p><p>Before he could finish the sentence, they were interrupted by Lorelei’s echoing voice:</p><p>“Hey, will you two stop gossipin’ about me and go upfront?”</p><p>As they both tensed and looked right at each other. Being their first mutual stare from a while, it wasn’t the bad one. That was going off the disrupted look of being intimidated by their fully armed colleague. Or employee. Still, remembering their stories from working as a barista, Lorelei was, to put simply, scary as hell.</p><p>“Heey, Lorelei,” Rhys called, while they both approached them with a hurried step. “Is that a way to talk to your boss, though?”</p><p>“You like it,” they shrugged and took another sip from their mug. “You prefer it over Liam’s sugar coated talkin’.”</p><p>Okay, they were right. Being the CEO he had to endure in way too many “sugar coated talkin’” as they referred it as. That’s why he admired Lorelei’s honesty and Zer0’s haikus. And even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he especially admired the over-the-top, sometimes even abysmal slip ups of Tim. They were all special to him, honestly. Among all the copy-passed talk, they made his day.</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Rhys scoffed and then looked back to the ECHO. Right.</p><p>“Anyways, what are you doing here? Guess it’s not a surprise to see you, boss, but Tim, thought your shift ended,” Lorelei continued, looking from one to the other.</p><p>Timothy tensed his shoulders and looked away. As Rhys noticed how uncomfortable he got and pursed his lips in a single line, he decided to take the question on by himself.</p><p>“Listen, we… Might have a problem.”</p><p>“Shoot then.”</p><p>“Do you know where Zer0 is?” they asked almost simultaneously. The shared stare of this moment was only of surprise. And awkwardness.</p><p>Lorelei didn’t seem to mind, as it was only met with their honest laughter, “Now you two are just two peas in a pod, are you. But yeah, I saw them heading out to the center of the HQ’s courtyard. Think they’re on a date or somethin’.”</p><p>In return, Rhys furrowed his eyebrows, “Zer0’s on a <em>date</em>??”</p><p>“Yep. Don’t know who the lucky person is but they mentioned something about a date by the port. But you know how it is with them, and the haikus, and all, I couldn’t get the details. Still, I’m happy for them,” they explained the whole situation. Simple as it in all actuality was.</p><p>Still… Was it really that simple?</p><p>“So, they just left… To get a date with someone…” Rhys repeated, almost trying to catch any hidden meaning of it.</p><p>And Timothy, even with an equally confused look, hummed underneath his nose, “Oh, good for <em>them</em>.”</p><p>“Why are you asking, though? For all you care, they could be catching a ship to Aquator to see Axton’s new modeling show,” Lorelei lowered their stare and added with a knowing tone. “Also, I thought you fancied someone else already.”</p><p>Another sip of their coffee and the perfectly timed head jerk of theirs. Even if Lorelei only turned it a little to their left, Rhys already knew what they meant. Oh <em>god</em>, even they united against him. Everyone versus the CEO, how wonderful that felt.</p><p>“Woa-ah, Lorelei, that is. None of your business,” Rhys crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p>“Don’t lie, they. They kinda have you pinned,” Timothy leaned closer to him and admitted with that wicked smile of his.</p><p>Yeah. Seeing that beautiful smile of his finally making its way back to his features, Rhys couldn’t lie. Maybe he did actually fancy that mysterious someone else.</p><p>“Mmm, Lawrence, soldier, don’t think I have nothing on you. Might be even the same thing.”</p><p>“That’s <em>that</em> entertaining for you, huh?” Timothy deadpanned.</p><p>“More than you both think,” finally, Lorelei fixed their posture and sat properly over on the couch. They then looked expectantly at both of them, even putting their mug down. It could only mean business. “So, what you two blokes have gotten yourselves into?”</p><p>Rhys pouted, “Nothing.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be ‘ere if it was nothing,” they backhanded. Even the classic pouting stare of Rhys’ couldn’t do anything against them. They perked up again and pointed over to the object in Rhys’ hands, “Is it about that ECHO? I’ve actually heard Zer0 mentioning something about this. I <em>was</em> wondering what was even in there.”</p><p>“Oohoho, trust me – me too,” Timothy admitted. With each second, he looked more and more eager to leave the place.</p><p>With a swift movement, Rhys took the ECHO closer to himself. It really was better to leave the contents of the device unspoken, especially to them. If they just go on to other Lancemen and start their wild guesses about it, he will let them have it. Feeling that anxious stare of Timothy’s at his back, he just wanted to throw this ECHO to the fire and never think of that <em>accident</em> ever again.</p><p>Or maybe think but in a… Different manner. Maybe it was about keeping the memory of seeing Timothy right after his training. Or during the training even. Or before the training. Or at his house. Or-</p><p>Rhys stopped himself. He got way too ahead of himself in the daydreaming department, didn’t he.</p><p>“That’s none of your concerns, thank you very much,” muttered Rhys. “Well then, also thanks for the info, we’ll be leaving.”</p><p>“Happy hunting,” Lorelei decided they should go back to their previous stance and stirred in their coffee. “Oh! Just remind them that I didn’t forget about that Edenian cheesecake they owe me.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. See ya, Lorelei,” Rhys waved his hand back at them and turned around to head to the elevator. In the last bit, he said with a <em>harsher</em> tone, “At ease, soldier!”</p><p>With all the new knowledge, a new plan had emerged in his head. Not the smartest one, no way. It was actually one of the stupider ones he could’ve thought of. But it was a plan nonetheless. Just now to execute it, somehow.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, Rhys saw Tim and Lorelei exchange the last bits of goodbyes, though he didn’t hear it correctly. Then he’s heard a hurried step and before he knew, Timothy had joined his pace, now converting into a casual stroll. There was a bit of pink over on his cheeks, though Rhys hadn’t really noticed, looking intensely at the ECHOdevice.</p><p>“Soo, what now?” Timothy asked with his sight a little bit lost.</p><p>“Guess we’re going to the courtyard,” Rhys shrugged. As they approached the elevator and Rhys clicked the correct floor to end on, he added. “We gotta give them a taste of their own medicine.”</p><hr/><p>Amongst many weird things that had happened today, this one might have taken the cake for him.</p><p>And it all started so peacefully. If he had only just stayed in the lounge or kindly refused to help Zer0, none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t have to deliver this stupid ECHOcommunicator full of love songs to Rhys, he wouldn’t have slipped several times with his stupid uncensored speech and he wouldn’t need to confront way too many things at once. Feelings too, actually. Even more so.</p><p>But there he was. During the lovely bright day in Meridian, he had to hide with Rhys, as if he had lost his mind. Well, he kind of did but that wasn’t the talk he wanted to have with himself at this exact moment. Timothy dreaded each second of it but <em>especially</em> the fact that… He didn’t know exactly what to say to Rhys.</p><p>Well, what could he even say. “Sorry that I got tricked into making you listen to all that Digby bullcrap but also hey, this is exactly what I feel for you”? Timothy might not have been the most realistic man. Actually, it was fairly certain of him to just see the future with the worst colors. If anything good happens, then, hey, that’s for him. But if nothing good ensues, then at least he won’t be surprised.</p><p>But maybe he actually… Didn’t know how to say it out loud. Cause it was all so true, cause Rhys meant so much for him. And being true to himself almost never guaranteed him anything good. So what else was there to add.</p><p>Before they departed, Lorelei slightly scoffed at Rhys, bragging about how much of a nerd he was. Drifting away from his thought, Timothy simply nodded, remarking on how cute he was while he was acting all professional. The look in Lorelei’s eyes was so unmistakable, he knew they were just gonna deliver another punch at him. So he left with a quick goodbye.</p><p>Goddamn. Everyone versus the mere Crimson Lance soldier, how wonderful that felt.</p><p>Now they both were near the port, with the sounds of Promethean sea right by them. They sat by one of the tables, in the shadow of a red umbrella. While Timothy tried to hide himself with one of the menus the café offered, Rhys looked thoroughly in the direction right behind him.</p><p>“Ehm, spotted them?” Timothy asked, with not only one note but a whole symphony of worry behind him.</p><p>“Hold on, I think I…” muttered Rhys, the blue light of his ECHOeye shining softly. Right, it had to be much easier this way. Another reason in Timothy’s mind to maybe finally get that surgery. “Oh- Okay, okay, take a look there.”</p><p>With a vague gesture of his head, Rhys pointed to the table near the edge of the platform. It was even harder to spot with Timothy having. Well, no depth perception but somehow he had noticed.</p><p>Underneath one of the umbrellas, on one side of the table sat Zer0. The red of their helmet shined one or twice but being so far away, Timothy couldn’t tell any of the emoticons they had used. The more he looked at them, the more he had noted that Lorelei was right – they were on a date, possibly chatting and enjoying the evening. When Timothy had noticed a certain skag by them, he instantly knew who the lucky person was, even if they had their back turned on him. Or, well, not exactly a person.</p><p>“They’re on a date with FL4K? Damn, seriously. Good for them both,” with a quick nod of his head, Timothy summed it up.</p><p>“Yeah, that… That’s really good for them, actually,” Rhys agreed, his hands tapping over to the ECHO. “We have to embarrass them.”</p><p>Ah. There he was.</p><p>Timothy hummed underneath his nose. He hadn’t asked about anything Rhys wanted. But by just one look around him, he knew he already had a plan in mind. It was almost mesmerizing. That confident and focused glim in his eyes, the way he just knew what to do. If it wasn’t for a very <em>very</em> stupid cause, Timothy would probably just swoon over how he looked.</p><p>No, it was time to <em>actually</em> focus.</p><p>“Define “embarrassment”,” Tim asked, still trying to read anything from his expressions.</p><p>“Easy. We just have to walk to them and play the ECHO loudly at them. Or even quietly so they have to notice after a while. If they can’t leave us alone, then it’s time to just do the same to them,” Rhys muttered, looking both at Tim and still once or twice checking out to see Zer0 and FL4K.</p><p>It didn’t seem to grab Timothy right away too much, as he asked, “Rhys, uh, not to be well. Like that, but do you really wanna be that dick who listens to music without headphones in public?”</p><p>Rhys blinked several times. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly kept quiet to think. And so he did. And when he took that extra minute, he shrugged his shoulders and said, “For revenge, I mean.”</p><p>Who could really argue with revenge, at this point.</p><p>“Okay,” Timothy put his hands in defense. “Okay, let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>But for some reason, something changed in Rhys. His brows furrowed as he started tapping over on the table. His sight once or twice moved over to the ECHO but didn’t keep the contact for too much. Timothy almost wanted to ask what was going on but Rhys was faster. Looking him in the eye again, he asked:</p><p>“Tim, uhm… Are- Are you alright there? You got kinda quiet back at the HQ afterwards and just… I wanted to make sure you’re fine?”</p><p>The sound of his voice was so genuine, Timothy had no doubt but to know that he simply… Meant it. With his worried sight, it almost looked as if Rhys just wanted to reach his hand and touch him, but wasn’t sure if Timothy was comfortable enough for this contact just yet. And hell, maybe he was much better on reading people cause… He got it way too right.</p><p>So Timothy only looked to his right and laughed awkwardly, “Oh it’s that.. And the…” he struggled at the beginning but took a bigger breath and started anew. “Look, Rhys, it really is sometimes better, if I shut up.”</p><p>Life proved him so, anyway. Whenever he needed to speak up, work for something dear to him, try to make it better, he failed. For Timothy his voice was almost a reminder of the biggest failure of his. That no matter what he did, he still had that god awful voice, saying the worst. He talked a lot, sure, but it wasn’t something he could help himself with. In a way, it just intensified the feeling of being doomed to fail. That’s why sometimes he preferred to keep quiet.</p><p>Just a part of Timothy’s usual – don’t raise your hopes up and you won’t end up disappointed.</p><p>“Listen, it’s-“</p><p>Rhys started but got cut off by Timothy.</p><p>“Let’s just forget and go make some beautiful music together, alright?” Timothy said and then shut up for another moment. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>As he wanted to go on another uncontrollable rant about the most annoying aspects of his DNA, he felt Rhys’ hand on his arm. His left one, the one so warm and soft in touch. Then he stroke it delicately, wordlessly reassuring Tim. Maybe a moment before he’d be startled but this… Felt better than anything else. Just the soft caress of Rhys’ fingers on that part of his skin right before the sleeve of both his jacket and sweater started. Timothy’s heart trembled right against his ribcage.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright,” Rhys smiled at him. Just like his tone of before it felt too genuine, too good to be directed at Timothy. “Let’s just go get that sweet revenge and then, coffee’s on me.”</p><p>Timothy nodded, flashing a small smile. Like any more words were needed.</p><hr/><p>“Do you realize that we’re like… The most recognizable people around here?”</p><p>Rhys turned around to strike him down with one look. Killer look, as they say.</p><p>“What, ‘m just. Stating the obvious,” Timothy said, almost trying to hold off a laugh.</p><p>The more he thought about this, the more hilarious it became in his mind. The Atlas CEO and the ex-Handsome Jack doppelganger/now Crimson Lance soldier just hiding around the bushes. In the middle of the Atlas place, in the center of Meridian. In the broad sunlight.</p><p>If Timothy wanted to say something else, he probably would’ve remarked about Rhys’ plans made on the spot. Yet, he remained silent. Actually, no, close to bursting out with a laugh. Still, he persisted on keeping his silence and proceeded on.</p><p>Going with Rhys’ completely out of mind stupid plan was worth it, when he could simply spend time with him. Even after all… That.</p><p>Actually, as stupid as the idea of the <em>revenge</em> was at the start, now Timothy was almost into it. For all the flushing, stammering and whatnots. Even if it seemed like the worst idea for it, why don’t just go for it. That’ll teach them. He guessed.</p><p>They were both sitting on the ground, as Rhys still kept a curious look at the pair underneath the umbrella. Hiding beneath the bushes, trying to keep that semi-professional outlook. From the stares of Promethean citizens passing them by, Timothy could judge that they definitely hadn’t kept any professional look. Or discreet even. Still, with who better to just spy around the parlor than with the most important persona of the planet.</p><p>Rhys had said that they needed the, so-called <em>perfect </em>moment to strike back. So they waited patiently for that. Then Timothy himself looked at the Zer0 and FL4K sitting together and he couldn’t help but to… Smile.</p><p>Yet, a sudden thought had passed his mind. Oh, why didn’t he think of it <em>earlier</em>.</p><p>“Rhys, ehm, gotta ask – why were you surprised that Zer0’s on a date? Thought they were your closest person. Or somethin’ like that.”</p><p>He didn’t even take a second to reply, as if the answer came so easy for him, “No no, you’re my closest person.”</p><p>A sudden heat wave hit Timothy’s face with the biggest force. And he smiled.</p><p>Hearing this was just… Like the greatest thing he could’ve heard. Like something he didn’t know he needed to hear from Rhys but actually listening to these words… Maybe it was one thing that he needed to hear more than anything else. That someone who became so important to him, someone who he felt such important, strong feelings for just. Felt the same.</p><p>Well, okay, he didn’t know if <em>the same</em> was the right word but just the feeling, that he was as important to Rhys, as he was to him. Oh god, he was so glad that Rhys didn’t look at him, his look became way too dreamy.</p><p>But Rhys actually snapped back. With almost the same amount of pink on his cheeks, he added.</p><p>“I mean, I do feel like you’re, ehm, my closest but also if you’re feeling awkward by this or just don’t feel the same I’m not trying to pressure or anything, it’s just. I’m rambling, yes, but I don’t want you to feel weird or anything when you’re with m-“</p><p>“Rhys. You’re also my closest person,” Timothy blurted out. Also without any thought of doubt about it.</p><p>And so Rhys smiled brightly at him. As they just looked each other in the eyes, almost as if there was something still unspoken between them. But it could wait, Timothy thought. Nothing could ruin seeing Rhys this happy, as the Promethean sun made his hair look close to golden with its reflection.</p><p>There was so much unspoken, yet Timothy still decided to go with, well. Anything.</p><p>“God, you’re so beautiful,” he said, not even catching himself on it.</p><p>Okay. Now Rhys’ cheeks definitely looked flat out red from all the heat. Oh, goddamn.</p><p>“Uhm, thanks, Tim, you, ehm. You also look really. Really,” he started but quickly, cleared his throat and started again. “<em>Really</em> pretty.”</p><p>Any of the looks he gave him, went over Timothy’s head. If the words enough weren’t enough to make him hit that cloud nine and beyond.</p><p>“Thanks,” Timothy grinned back but his advances were cut short. “<em>Shit</em>,” he muttered and hid underneath the bushes some more. “They almost noticed.”</p><p>“Ughh, just one second, I’m gonna get it to work,” slumping himself, Rhys pressed several buttons over to that ECHO. Preparations couldn’t stop, as Timothy presumed.</p><p>Still, catching the glances of Zer0 and FL4K sitting by each other, he couldn’t help but smile. They both looked just so happy, chatting and spending the day away. Timothy had to be honest, he’s never caught Zer0 using so many smiling emojis in the row than in this short moment.</p><p>“Don’t you think that they really fit each other?” he asked, eyes still focused on them.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Oh, em. Zer0 and FL4K. I dunno, just… Makes sense to me,” Timothy admitted.</p><p>The more he thought of it, it just… Clicked for him. Two mysterious souls, Vault Hunters, chasing that needed thrill of life. They were both about the same thing, maybe understanding each other, on every possible level. And everyone deserved that someone else in their life to understand better than everyone else combined.</p><p>Besides, Timothy would’ve never guessed that Zer0 liked pets that much. A person of many faucets indeed.</p><p>“You know, kind of? I’m just glad that Zer0 has someone who gets them,” pressing on the correct options, Rhys nodded. “They look cute together.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Now we just gotta ruin their evening a little.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>.”</p><p>“Okay, I think it’s ready,” Rhys started but drew himself back for the finishing touch. “Wait, wait.”</p><p>From his vest he took out one little piece of a sticky note and a pen. The CEO just had to have everything by his fingertips, Timothy had to guess. He saw him write a little note on the paper, as he drew closer just to see it.</p><p>“Anything you want to add?” Rhys asked.</p><p>Looking at the note, Timothy said, “Actually.”</p><p>And wrote an additional sentence. Rhys smiled at him and pressed the sticky note onto the device. Then he pressed play and placed the ECHO beneath the bushes, perfectly hid away from the world, yet close enough to them. The music was so muffled, it would have to take them a while.</p><p>“Okay,” Rhys whispered, trying his hardest not to laugh. “Let’s go, before. Y’know.”</p><p>In response, Timothy mouthed a smile “right” and moved away. Slowly at first, then noticing Rhys moving even faster, he stood up and took a hurried pace of walk. Soon enough, they both almost ran away from the so-called crime scene, back to the entrances to the courtyard.</p><p>Stopping by them, they took several breaths. Or at least, Rhys looked like he needed some. With his back straightened, Tim looked at Rhys trying his hardest to steady his breath. Man, how much he actually hated running, Timothy had no idea. And when he looked up to meet his glance, they just. Laughed.</p><p>Lightly at first, soon their laugher turned so wholehearted and uncontrollable. Rhys grabbed Timothy’s shoulder, steadying his stance but still laughed. The longer it took, the closer Timothy was to simply forgetting what made them crack up to begin with.</p><p>When it finally died off, Rhys started, “Wow, we… We actually did it.”</p><p>“Sure did,” Timothy felt his cheeks hurt from both smiling and laughing, “Man, that was stupid. I can’t believe that was what you came up with.”</p><p>“Hey, you still went for it! I might have thought of it but <em>you</em> went along. Not even a word of objection.”</p><p>“Well, yes but… Technically…” he wanted to argue but that knowing look of Rhys’ made him struggle way too hard with his sentences, “Rhyssss.”</p><p>“Timmm,” he echoed, still laughing a little.</p><p>It truly was the charm of Rhys’. The kind of guy who, if he just asked, you both could take down the entire assault together. Or just take “revenge” on your shared opponent. No matter what it was.</p><p>Oh, how much of an effect Rhys had on everyone. And how beautiful his laugh sounded.</p><p>But then Rhys’ sight softened again. As his laughter got much more muffled, and his stance a little tenser. He moved his hand right from Timothy’s arm and pressed both of his hands together. And then he played with his fingers, almost looking as if he wanted to find a way to calm himself down.</p><p>“You…” he coughed a little and fixed up his tone of voice. “You know I meant it, right?”</p><p>“Meant what?”</p><p>“Oh, the- The…” the troubled look overcame Rhys’ features. But it didn’t stop him. With another breath taken in, he said, “That I don’t mind the slip ups. And that I liked the ECHO, and that you’re my closest,” he counted down, adding with a hushed tone, “And that you’re pretty and-“ another spike of his, maybe to cover up that last part. “I meant it all.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Ooooh, <em>damn</em>.</p><p>Staying in one place, trying to take in everything he just had heard, Timothy smiled. He still couldn’t say everything out perfectly but that… That just meant more than he could have ever wished for. Simple reassurance, these words… Maybe they didn’t exactly say everything out. But they still meant the world to Timothy.</p><p>“And I’m sorry that it was all so embarrassing, just. You really didn’t deserve this, Tim. That’s why all the espionage and all, I figured that might make you a little happier and… I’m sorry,” Rhys added, looking him exactly in the eye.</p><p>“Rhys, it’s not your fault, right? And trust me, I had way too much fun with all the <em>espionage</em>. You made my day. I mean it. I meant it all.”</p><p>The shared stare of theirs, the little meanings hidden behind all of this. The glimmer of Rhys’ eyes was just so beautiful, it took Tim’s breath all away. And if he did it all just for Timothy, maybe it felt even better.</p><p>But then he remembered. Right.</p><p>“Okay but let’s just… Forget the ECHO? And all that?” Timothy asked in a small voice.</p><p>“OH, ehm, yes, sure, haha, that was. Stupid. This whole day was stupid let’s just. Forget. Yes.”</p><p>“Yes. Real goddamn stupid.”</p><p>Well, maybe Timothy didn’t want to forget <em>all</em> of this. The memory of Rhys being basically shirtless right in front of his eyes could stay. That one definitely.</p><p>And by the look of Rhys, he also had a certain something he wanted to remember from this day. But Timothy didn’t mention it.</p><p>Breaking the silence, Rhys asked, “You know I also meant that the coffee’s on me, right?”</p><p>“I sure remember."</p><p>“Then how about we go back to the umbrellas and just… Spend the evening away? Together?” Rhys continued, reaching out his arm for Timothy to intertwine.</p><p>Timothy smiled. Maybe not everything from this day was completely lost on him. “’d love that.” And as he did take Rhys’ arm, he concluded, “You know damn well, I’m gonna order the most expensive thing.”</p><p>“Eh, honestly, I was prepared for this.”</p><hr/><p>A jabber hand waved itself right before their spec, with something almost unspecific.</p><p>“What do you have there,” FL4K’s low voice asked and took the thing, right from Meat-Thief’s, their jabber’s, hands. Looking around it for a while, they quickly handed it to Zer0, sitting right before them. “I reckon, it is for you.”</p><p>Zer0 flashed a quick question mark [?] on their helmet but soon enough, took the thing from their hands. It turned out to be an ECHOdevice… A very familiar one for that matter. Not to mention, the quiet sounds of sax songs playing right from it.</p><p>On the surface of it was a sticky note, presumably written in a hurry. And it wasn’t even a long one. Just the:</p><p>“&gt;:P &gt;:(</p><p>-R”</p><p>written on one of the sides. With the additional,</p><p>“don’t forget Lorelei’s cheesecake!!</p><p>-T”</p><p>scribbled on the other side of it. What else could Zer0 do, but to flash a laughing symbol [LOL] after reading it.</p><p>“What was that? Was that about Timothy and Rhys? I just saw them hiding in the bushes, I don’t know neither what they meant by it,” FL4K’s eye diode shifted, as if they were still thinking of something. “Nor what did you mean by it. Cause I just know you have something to do with it.”</p><p>Shrugging their shoulders, Zer0 answered, “Blossoming couple, needed a push. They’re gonna thank me later.” As FL4K’s skag Mr. Chew went right by them, they gave them a steady pet on the head, responding to his need of attention.</p><p>FL4K let out a low mechanical hum, scratching Meat-Thief’s chin, “You constantly surprise me. You know how to handle humans, bots, beasts. Almost like there is nothing too difficult for you to take on.”</p><p>The comment of theirs made Zer0 show a flushed kind of emoji [&gt;///&lt;] in response. They probably wanted to add something else but their thought process has been interrupted by a loud sound in the other side of the parlor. They quickly noticed the cause, shifting their sight to something behind FL4K.</p><p>And then they saw them. Timothy and Rhys sitting by a café table, a little bit closer to the entrance. The sound disrupting them was Timothy’s loud laugh, booming almost all across the parlor. He still couldn’t help his laugh, as Zer0 noticed Rhys laughed alongside him, holding his hands almost to anchor him. But in the process they both almost held each other, red colors on their cheeks and biggest smiles, as they looked at each other with the softest of stares.</p><p>To this, Zer0 could only flash a heart emoji [&lt;3], “I stand corrected.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u SO MUCH for reading this!! ❤️💙🤎</p><p>I wasnt kidding when I said this was my first multichapter work and honestly, I am so glad I finished it. I think I've learnt a lot during the process and I'm super proud that I did it</p><p> </p><p>this is why Zer0 will be the flower person at Tim's and Rhys' wedding</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>